You're Breaking
by babybirdblues
Summary: Verse: You're Breaking - AU. Bruce was Jason's dad: always was and always will be. But he's a shitty one to Tim who's broken and needs them. Rating subject to change, fluctuates between K and M
1. You Love Me, So Love Him

So this is an AU that began on tumblr. It began with a prompt from In: _Can somebody please write the fic where Jason yells at Bruce for being a shitty dad to Tim, saying it's an affront to his memory and that at least he died feeling loved? I have too many other things to write someone help_

It's shorter and it is a verse, don't know if I'm going to be posting all of it as one with each installment being a new chapter or a new story for each installment. Huhm.

* * *

**Title: You Love Me**, So Love Him

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Pairing/Characters: Jason, Bruce, mention of Tim**

**Rating: PG13 though really it's Jason, Jason should be a rating all on his own.**

**Excerpt:** **"YOU GOT ONE. You got one and he saved your fucking life, Bruce. So be a fucking father to the kid. He sure as hell needs it."**

* * *

Jason has never before wanted to kill his father. But right now he's tempted too. Really fucking tempted. Because sitting here in the Cave and going through the files and videos he's _angry._ So very fucking angry at his dad and the Replacement he's ready to kill.

"You're a shitty dad, Bruce."

Batman starts and Jason feels smug about that. It takes maybe five minutes and a repeat before he replies.

"Jason. I know I failed you-"

Jason rolls his eyes because it's not himself he's talking about this time. It's the goddamned Replacement that they need to talk about. "Not me. Replacement. You're a shitty dad to him. You even check in on him lately? He's going to run himself into the fucking ground."

But Jason knows the answer already because unlike his dad he has been checking up on the Replacement. _ 'Figures Dad hasn't.'_

"Tim can take care of himself. He's old enough and not-"

"Don't you fucking dare say he isn't your son, Bruce."

"Like Damian."

That's just a fucking bad and Jason slams his hands on the console. "That's just as fucking bad, Bruce. If you didn't realize that shit is just like saying he's not your son. _Hell._ That's saying he's not worth it."

Bruce doesn't answer. Just moves to get out of the suit and Jason sees red.

"Be the father you were to me. I died knowing that you fucking loved me. I was angry and maybe didn't think it until the goddamned moment, but I did die knowing you fucking well love me, Bruce. If Tim were to die tonight, which he might just fucking do, the idiot, he wouldn't know you love him. HE WOULDN'T KNOW. He'd think he was a useful fucking tool to be used and thrown away. _He's your son._ _Fucking act like it_."

"I DIDN'T WANT ANOTHER SON AFTER YOU DIED!" Bruce -because right now he's fucking Bruce- is flushed and angry and looks like he's ready to punch Jason.

"YOU GOT ONE. You got one and he saved your fucking life, Bruce. So be a fucking father to the kid. He sure as hell needs it."

Jason doesn't look back as he exists the Cave and leaves Bruce standing there shaking.


	2. You Love Us, We Can Try for You

Dedicated to Alison and In because Alison wanted the verse and it was In's prompt haha. 33

* * *

**Title: You Love Us, We Can Try for You**

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Pairing/Characters: Jason, Tim**

**Rating: Jason (my rating for swearing and maybe some heavier things that young children shouldn't read).**

**Excerpt: Tim finally looks at him then with an unreadable face - damn whoever taught him how to do that - and a fucking chilling look in his eyes.**

**"Bruce didn't erase the feed from the Cave."**

* * *

Jason's drowning his anger in booze and the underground fight ring. The booze to take away some of the emotions and the fight ring to kill some fuckers. Because even if he wanted to kill Bruce for being a horrible fucking father he would never be able to do it.

So, booze and killing some fucking idiots who decide that fight rings are fun. Well actually fight rings are actually pretty damn fun but that's because he's good enough to always live at the end. The same can't be said for the other fucking idiots.

Three rounds of blood and broken bodies left until tonights Champion and Jason's gone through maybe a two-four, hell probably a two-four and a half, of beer. He's pretty damned buzzed and he feels sick but not sick in the way the fucking Pit had made him. Somehow Tim took that away. He found a way to save Jason from that part of himself. It's part of why he feels so guilty and fucking angry.

Jason looks up and sees a flash of blue eyes and groans because the fucking Replacement just left the place by the vents. Fuck. _ Fucking shit._

Jason has Tim pinned to the rooftop he tracked him to but Tim just keeps looking up at him with that fucking blank face.

"You're drunk Jason."

Jason fucking knows that. He definitely fucking knows that but it doesn't change the anger he feels or the fact that _Tim's been wronged_ by them all. And doesn't that fucking sting? "I fucking know that babybird."

He probably imagined it but Tim's lips twitched up a bit. "Oh is that why you're molesting me on the roof?"

"I'm not fucking molesting you babybird. Fucking shit, cocky bastard. You fucking tracked me down then ran away idiot."

Tim looks away then, refusing to look back even when Jason tried to turn his head. He didn't want to risk Tim bucking him off so it wasn't a very good attempted in his drunken state - fuck why was it a good idea to get drunk? Damn it would be easier if he were sober instead of shitfaced.

"Come on babybird. You fucking tell me why you tracked me down or I'm staying here on you and not moving. Unless you really did track me down just for this fucking shit."

Tim finally looks at him then with an unreadable face - damn whoever taught him how to do that - and a fucking chilling look in his eyes.

"Bruce didn't erase the feed from the Cave."

Oh. _Oh_. Oh hell. Okay. Jason wasn't expecting this conversation with Tim but he can have it. Fucking hell no he can't. Not while drunk. Especially not while drunk because he's pretty damn sure he'll end up doing something really fucking stupid. Like stupider than normal and he wants to help babybird not fuck him up more.

"We'll talk after I sleep off the damn booze."

Tim frowns and goes to struggle but Jason moves quicker than he does and slings him over his shoulder, holding tight.

"Jason put me down."

It sounds a bit panicked but there is no way in hell Jason's letting babybird go until they've had this conversation. This fucking emotional as hell conversation that's going to hurt them both. "Not happening babybird."

"I mean it Jason. Put me down. I'll come over af-"

"No, you're coming and staying because we need this fucking conversation. Because you fucking love us and all you get in return is to be broken. So you're staying so you don't fucking run."

Tim goes completely still and is quiet the rest of the way back to Jason's apartment.


	3. Snippet One: See it's Easy

Okay, so I do have another one but uhm, it's a bit more than M I think. Haha.

Er a lot of my writing tends to be over M. But well I can't really judge pfft. I'm lame like that. So you can head over to babybirdblues[.]tumblr[.]com/masterlist to read the other installment that I have so far. It's under the verse You're Breaking 3. All of my other writing (or most of it) is on there as well.

* * *

**Title: See It's Easy**

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason, Tim, mentions of other, JayTim**

**Rating: PG13**

**Excerpt: Tim's eyebrows are drawn together in frustrastion and confusion. It's cute and Jason's just content to lean against the fridge and watch as he tries to fold the whipped cream into the chocolate base.**

* * *

Tim's eyebrows are drawn together in frustration and confusion. It's cute and Jason's just content to lean against the fridge and watch as he tries to fold the whipped cream into the chocolate base.

As focused as he is Tim doesn't notice the cocoa powder on his cheeks or how his nose scrunches up and his tongue sticks out.

Tim slams the bowl down and nearly growls at it. The only thing stopping him is Jason's chuckles. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because babybird, Alfred fucking deserves it for putting up with us all."

"I don't understand why _we_ are. Can't Dick and the Demon do this?"

Jason chuckles again moving behind Tim until they're flush together. He leans down and whispers into Tim's ear, "Don't like spending time with me Babybird?"

Jason's breath washes over Tim's earlobe and he shivers. "S'not that. I just. I've never done this before."

"Then I'll just have to teach you huh babybird?" Jason's wrist close around Tim's hands and the spatula, gripping softly and giving Tim enough time to pull away.

Once he's sure Tim's not going to bolt, Jason moves Tim's arms with his own, slowly folding in the whipping cream. He watches with a small smile as Tim tilts his head and sticks out his tongue again.

After a few minutes of guiding Tim through the motions Tim removes his hands from Jason's grips and tries it himself. Jason stays flush against his back though, resting his hands against the counter.

"Ha," Tim tries to turn to look at Jason when he's done only to find his nose pressed against his chest. "uhm. I did it."

Jason looks down to where Tim is staring up at him. "You did babybird. You did."


	4. I Need You to Understand M

**Title: I Need You to Understand**

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Characters/Pairing: Tim, Jason, mentions of Jack, implied JasonTim**

**Rating: NSFW, M, some triggers such as sexual and child abuse, it's not really descriptive but it's still yeah**

**Excerpt: Jason knows that Tim's fucked up. He _knows_ and doesn't understand how B and Dickie can't see it. Fucking idiots. So when they get back to his apartment and Tim's still quiet Jason damn well knows something's wrong. Because it's not the same type of quiet that Tim normally exudes.**

* * *

Jason knows that Tim's fucked up. He _knows_ and doesn't understand how B and Dickie can't see it. Fucking idiots. So when they get back to his apartment and Tim's still quiet Jason damn well knows something's wrong. Because it's not the same type of quiet that Tim normally exudes.

This one's different.

He finds out how damn right he is when he sets Tim down and fucking falls backwards. Tim's straddling his waist, grinding down and kissing Jason with a need that Jason doesn't understand. Doesn't want to understand right now because Jason's fucking shit-faced and Tim's _vulnerable._

_Fuck, when did he start thinking of Tim as vulnerable - as Tim?_

Jason manages to flip them sometime between Tim's hand going down his pants and thinking that Tim is _really_ good at this.

Tim shouldn't be so good at this.

The socially awkward babybird, who scripts his meetings with other people so he doesn't freak out, shouldn't be so good at this. That's who Tim is. So Tim really, really shouldn't be so fucking good at this.

It takes a moment, in his drunken haze, for Jason to realize Tim's just staring up at him from where Jason's pinned him to the floor.

"Damn Replacement, Tim I'm fucking drunk."

Tim stares at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes. This is what family does for each other."

Jason's fucking floored. Who the hell- who the _f__ucking goddamned hell_ taught babybird that? He'll kill them. Kill them slow and fucking painfully. Because shit no, family doesn't do this for each other unless_ both want to_. Tim shouldn't want to. Tim shouldn't. _He just fucking shouldn't._

"That's damn well wrong Tim. Family fucking takes care of each other. Not fuck with them, literally sometimes, _especially the fucking kids_."

Tim doesn't seem to understand. He's frowning and staring up at Jason with those fucking pretty blue eyes. Jason doesn't know what to do. This isn't what he was expecting. Not at all and -

fucking shit. Jason relaxed his grip subconsciously and Tim took advantage of that to wrap one arm around his neck and put the other back down on his cock. Jason feels Tim squeeze, twisting his wrist and smoothly running his fingers along the underneath of his cock. It's fucking fantastic and he can -

_Tim shouldn't fucking know how to do this._

It takes a few minutes for Jason to be able to manhandle Tim off him again and into a better pin on the floor. Tim looks devastated and opens his mouth but Jason beats him to it.

"We're not doing this Tim. Not now and not fucking ever if you think this is all I want," Jason's getting angry now. Because Tim can't understand what he's trying to say and he wants to fucking kill whoever taught Tim this. Whoever burned the lessons so deep in Tim's mind he can't fucking erase them. "Fuck. You're not supposed to have to do this. You're supposed to be a kid still. Fuck."

"I've always done this. I would do it for Bruce too."

That makes Jason see red because Bruce isn't Tim's family. Not after all the fucking shit he's pulled; Bruce has no claim on Tim.

A hand on Jason's cheek and lips upon his own brings Jason out of the anger. He'd slammed his fist next to Tim's head but what did the fucking idiot do? Kiss him to get rid of the fucking anger.

He leans back and releases half of his grip on Tim. It turns out to be a mistake because Jason doesn't react fast enough and Tim's mouth is warm around his cock. His tongue is sweeping lightly across the vein at the bottom and Tim's swallowing-

Jason barely manages to make himself pull Tim off. Because it felt so fucking good and Tim, just. But Jason won't be another one to do this to Tim. He fucking won't.

"I'm fucking shitfaced babybird. We're not doing this. Not tonight. We're going to go to sleep on the fucking bed and _just sleep_. Then tomorrow we're going to talk and I mean _talk_. About fucking everything: where you learned this, how Bruce has been treating you, why family doesn't do this shit. We're going to talk and I'm going to be fucking sober."

He can see Tim doesn't want to but Jason's not giving Tim a goddamned fucking choice. Not when he bodily picks Tim up and throws him on the bed before pinning him to the bed in a way Tim can't move.

"We're going to fucking sleep. So fucking go to sleep."

* * *

Jason doesn't remember why there's a warm body pinned underneath him but it's comfortable. Until he remembers why Tim's there. _'Fuck, fuck, shit fuck, fuckity fucking hell.'_

Jason really doesn't want to do this. But family takes care of each other so he's going to suck it the fuck up and deal because he's the only one of this fucking family to do something _for_ Tim.

Tim's awake and staring at him when Jason finally opens his eyes, "Hey."

"Hello."

He looks like he didn't get any sleep and Jason deposits him in his kitchen chair while he rummages for some food Tim'll eat.

"If you move a fucking inch I'm tying you to the b- fucking rafters, upside down."

Tim just nods looking back at him with those fucking eyes. There's something in them that Jason can't identify. So he makes breakfast and sets it in front of Tim with an order to eat. Tim does so reluctantly.

When they're finished Jason lets Tim help clean because he's twitching and looking at the dishes. He settles Tim back on the bed and leans against the wall opposite it, below the window.

"So. Why'd you hunt me down?"

Tim looks at him from under his bangs. "I saw the video."

"Yeah, doesn't explain why you hunted me the fuck down. Coulda asked B."

Tim looks away and shrugs, not answering. Fucking hell this conversation is like pulling teeth.

"B's a shitty dad. He should be the father he was to me because I died knowing he loved me. Fuck, Tim you nearly kill your fucking idiot self on a weekly basis and does the fucking asshole tell you he loves you? No. Because, to you, he's a fucking shitty-ass dad.

_You're not a tool. You're not a fucking robot_. You matter and you fucking saved his life. You saved his life and he fucking treats you like this. It's not right. It's not what families do. Trust me babybird. I learned from my fucking family's mistakes about what families are supposed to do or not do. Forcing you to have sex, neglecting, treating you like trash are not anything right."

Tim doesn't respond through Jason's entire rant. So Jason sighs, resting his chin on his knee and watches Tim.

* * *

"He'd come into my room."

Jason manages not to start, it's been about three hours since they've been at this standstill and Jason wasn't sure Tim was going to speak to him at all.

"He'd come into my room when Mother, and then Dana, were sleeping. 'That's what family does son'. That's what he'd say. It was my sixth birthday present."

Jason feels sick because he understands where Tim learned it now: _Jack fucking Drake_. Tim's own father.

"So that's was family does. So, I don't understand why you say no. Why you don't accept it. Why you can't let me do this for you. Because, because this is what families do. Families. Families do this for each other. Why won't you let me? You. The video. I thought. I thought you'd want me to. Because I can be helpful. I can be useful. You went after Bruce for me. So, so I can do this for-"

Jason lets Tim ramble because he needs to get it out. But also because Jason is fucking starting to panic on the inside. He doesn't know what to do. Should he hug Tim, leave him alone, let him leave? He doesn't fucking know. So he shares. Shares something that he's never told anyone, because he was ashamed. But if it helps Tim now he can share it.

"I was eight."

Tim flinches at his voice, tears streaming silently down his face. He looks confused at the interruption so Jason clears his throat.

"I was eight and this asshole who lived down the corner from us followed me to the store. We were by an alley and. Well, he fucking pulled me into it and covered my mouth. Shoved it in and left me raw, bleeding and fucking terrified."

He hopes Tim understands because he doesn't know what to fucking do anymore. Except be there. He can be there, damned well better be there, and be patient waiting for Tim to understand.

"People aren't supposed to fucking do that to you babybird. Especially not family."

Maybe Tim does because he nods slowly.


	5. Of Apartments

**Title: Of Apartments**

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Characters/Pairings: Tim, Jason, Dick**

**Rating: PG13/Jason**

**Excerpt: It's only taken a month and three days to get to this point. Fuck.**

* * *

Jason stumbles into his apartment wincing. Fucking Ivy and her plants. He maybe should have brought babybird with him but truthfully, leaving him at home was the best for Tim.

Walking out of the little entrance room Jason blinks, pauses and blinks again.

"My floor is white?"

Tim freezes, watching Jason stare at his floor incredulously. He looks ready to bolt and Jason doesn't want that.

"Never knew it was white. Always been that damn grey colour. Fucking hell, you work miracles babybird. What else did you get up to while I was gone?"

Jason watches as Tim's body moves in little twitches, like he's not sure how to move or what to do. It's kind of cute but at the same time exasperating because Jason has no patience. He'll try though because he needs to; he decided he was going to do this and fucking damn it all he's going to.

It's only taken a month and three days to get to this point.

Fuck.

He sighs and stretches, looping an arm around Tim's shoulders and ignores the way Tim flinches. "So, what else did you clean for me babybird? I mean, seriously, some of this shit could be completely different from what I've always known."

Tim looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "The bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, fire escape...did you know you had a nest of mice in your sock drawer?"

Taking in the disgusted look on Tim's face Jason has to bite back a laugh. "Nah, find them a good home did ya babybird?"

Tim huffs and crosses his arms. "They're in the box on the fire escape actually. I burned all of your socks by the way."

"Wait, what? You burned my socks?"

He gets a gentle elbow to the ribs - enough pressure for his grip to loosen and Tim to duck away, biting his lip and escaping to the bathroom. Jason freezes completely then - still reaching out to grab at Tim - and just stares after Tim for a few minutes. A puff of air escapes between Jason's closed lips and he shakes his head before wandering into the kitchen for some food.

They eat dinner together, like they always do. Jason finds he's been eating more regularly and more Alfred approved meals now that Tim's spending most of his time at the apartment. Maybe Jason should get another one, one with more room. But at the same time he likes his small apartment with Tim - it also helps that Alfred and Tim have tag-teamed him to get him to venture back to the Manor at least three times a month. You can't say no, to either of them.

It's ten to ten and they're in the living room when Tim reluctantly gets ready to leave.

"There's a case that I'm working on. I left the analysis running, it should be finished by now."

Jason gets up and ruffles Tim's hair, moving it back and pressing a soft kiss to Tim's temple.

"Not a problem babybird. If the fucking Demon causes trouble shoot him in the knee yeah?"

Tim lets out a soft huff of laughter and rolls his eyes. "Yes sir. Right after telling Alfred it's Jason Approved."

He hesitates, taking hold of Jason's hand when he goes to stumble back to the couch. "I probably won't be back tonight..."

Tim's thumb is making small circles on Jason's palm before Tim lets go and pulls back. "But I'll be here for breakfast okay?"

Jason smiles, tossing Tim his keys. "I'll have some healthy shit ready for you at 8."

Jason opens an eye when he feels a tentative touch to his hand. Tim is standing there - outlined by the light in the kitchen - in a too big shirt and holding the arm that isn't reaching out protectively in front of him. It takes a minute to realize that there are tears silently making their way down Tim's face.

Rolling a bit to make room, Jason flips his hand over and takes hold of Tim's, gently lacing their fingers together.

"Cm'erebbbird."

Tim nods and a soft sob escapes his lips as he buries his face in Jason's chest.

"Shhhhbbbird. S'ok."

It's probably not. Not right now. Not to Tim but Jason's willing to work through this. Part of working through it - something he's found out through trial and error - is not rushing Tim into speaking. Well the first night was okay, because they were both out of it. Well Jason was fucking shitfaced but that's beside the point.

Sighing softly Jason rubs his thumb across Tim's knuckles. He can tell it's working to calm Tim down when Tim shifts, from where he just sprawled out on top of Jason, to a more comfortable position.

A deep breath expands his chest and raises Tim up, causing a glare. Jason just chuckles and entwines his other hand in Tim's hair -

"Feel be'er baby?"

and fuck that was a slip. He meant to say babybird. It seems that Tim's too out of it to really register it though. Kind of a good thing.

He doesn't get a reply and that's okay, Jason didn't expect an answer. Tim yawns.

A chuckle escapes Jason and he curls over onto his side, tucking Tim up under his chin.

"Go to sleep."

Tim just curls farther into Jason, wrapping his free arm behind Jason's neck, and hums.


	6. CouldBe Happy Days

**Title: Could-Be Happy Days**

**Verse: You're Breaking**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason, Tim, Dick, Alfred, Damian**

**Rating: Jason**

**Excerpt: But Tim's not stupid. Tim's obsessive, socially inept, awkward...and well basically just neurotic in general. But he's not stupid. He's never been stupid.**

* * *

Tim wakes up warm, the rise and fall of the chest behind him nearly lulling him back to sleep. He doesn't panic - only because he remembers seeking Jason out after a particularly bad night terror.

"Jason."

The arms around his waist tighten in response, a muffled groan escaping Jason's lips. "'A'ksl'p."

But no. Tim doesn't want to go back to sleep. He's warm and everything but if he stays...well he might panic - even though he knows it is Jason. "I need up."

Jason sighs but his arms loosen. "Wake me up in an hour babybird."

"Sure."

Tim won't though. Because Jason needs his sleep, he spends too much time taking care of Tim. It's nice but...but he can't do it forever. Tim can't get used to it. Jason will leave because Tim can't give him what he should.

A huff of air escapes him as he wanders into the kitchen. It's a bit strange knowing Jason's apartment so well in only a month. But then again, Jason's been good with dealing with him - with his neuroses. He knows when to let Tim just _be_. Bruce. Bruce never did. Bruce would try to fix him in the little ways. He wouldn't let Tim know he was trying to.

But Tim's not stupid. Tim's obsessive, socially inept, awkward...and well basically just neurotic in general. But he's not stupid. He's never been stupid.

Anyways, Tim's comfortable. Comfortable and actually enjoying himself with Jason. He doesn't have to be anything else but Tim. Not to Jason. So when a knock echoes through the apartment Tim doesn't think twice before answering it.

"Little brother!"

"Oh," this is slightly awkward. "Hey Dick."

It takes two minutes of Dick just staring at him for Dick to actually do something. That something Tim could do without.

"Dick-"

"No."

"Dick-"

"No. You. You never return my calls. You're always out. I just. No. You'll cuddle me damn it or I'm going to force you to."

Tim pales, struggling in Dick's arms before giving up. "How will you do that?"

"Seeing as you're here, in Jason's apartment, well I'll get him to help me."

"Jason won't help you."

"Oh really? He's my little brother too you know. I have my ways."

Tim's a little terrified. Because he's pretty sure that Dick could actually get Jason to help - eventually if not right away. So Tim does the one thing he knows will make Dick let up. "I haven't eaten in eighteen hours and was just going to get breakfast."

"Timmy!"

He ignores the sharp sting at the pain in Dick's voice. "So yeah. I'm going to go into the kitchen...just as soon as you let me go."

Dick doesn't though. He continues to hold on. When he starts talking, it's quiet and Tim has to strain to hear him. "I don't want to lose you little brother."

Tim wants to answer, he really does, but there's a lump in his throat he can't speak past. So he ends up relaxing and resting his forehead against Dick's shoulder. It's nice. Tim had forgotten how Dick's hugs felt. He supposes that he can stay here for a while.

Grumbling comes from the bedroom as Jason stumbles out barely looking at Dick and the trapped Tim. Dick smiles - it's a bit forced. They watch as Jason whacks into the counter, blinking owlishly. "What'e fuck is Dickie doin' here?"

"I miss Tim. You spend all your time with hogging him Jason. I want cuddles too!"

Jason stares at Dick blearily as he empties the drainer and grabs an apple. "We're not cuddle whores like you Dickie."

He gets a pout in return, before it turns into a devilish smirk. "No but you are domestic."

Tim's beat red, face buried in Dick's shoulder so the only things they can see are his ears. Jason is still staring blearily, meaning that he probably won't be rescuing Tim from Dick's clutches anytime soon.

"May I eat now?"

...

Dick stays for the rest of the day, rotating cuddles between Tim and Jason - it's amusing watching Dick force Jason onto the couch to cuddle. Tim's pretty antsy by the end of it. He just wants to go hide in the bedroom. But there's his patrol to do.

"Okay. I have to head out. Timmy you going to come with?" Dick's stretching, looking at Tim like he's trying to tell him...well Tim can't exactly understand the look on Dick's face. He's saved from answering by Dick's cell going off.

"Hel- Bruce."

He goes quiet as Bruce talks. A frown deepens on his face, keeps deepening the longer Bruce talks. "No."

There's silence on Dick's end again. It lasts for a few minutes before Dick hands Tim the phone - he's still frowning. Tim doesn't like that expression on Dick. It means something is wrong.

"Hello."

"Tim. I want you to come back to the Manor. I've let this go on for long enough."

Tim freezes. He freezes and can't breathe. Because Bruce is trying to fix him again, taking him away from Jason and probably Dick too. Tim. Tim doesn't. He can't. A low noise - it would probably be classified as a keen - escapes his throat and suddenly he doesn't have the phone anymore. Jason does. Jason who is swearing and rage at Bruce. If Jason's on the phone - Dick is whispering soothing words in Tim's ear, rocking them gently.

"It's okay little brother. You don't have to go back. It's okay."

But it's not. Because Bruce. Bruce doesn't approve and he's going to keep trying. Does Bruce...does Bruce finally want Tim as family? But. Family doesn't do that. Jason told him so. Dick. Dick hasn't asked either and...and he still. He still says Tim's his little brother. Tim doesn't understand. He doesn't. He can't.

"Babybird look at me."

Jason's there -strong and steady in front of him - forcing Tim to look meet his eyes. Dick still has an arm wrapped around Tim, his forehead resting against Tim's shoulder.

"Okay."

"You're not going back."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

Tim hears two frustrated noises: one from Dick and one from Jason. He knows it's because they don't believe him, that he doesn't believe them. But, he wants to. He wants to believe them and he wants his okay to mean something too.

"Okay. You said we'll be okay."

Jason smiles then. "Hell yeah babybird."


End file.
